A known method for disposing of pet waste is to place a plastic bag over one hand, manually pick up the waste, tie the bag, and dispose of the waste in a nearby receptacle, such as a garbage bin. Other varieties of pet waste removal devices are available to assist in the disposal of pet waste, but these devices still require a user to transfer the waste from the device into a bag and manually tie the bag.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that eliminates the need for a user to manually handle pet waste, or the bag containing it, prior to disposal in a nearby receptacle.